


DDLC ONE SHOTS

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Universe, Cutting, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: ( My first Doki Doki literature club fan fiction)Basically short or long one shot stories with different prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Natsuki always found herself comparing herself to the other girls in the club. Sayori was all smiles and rays of sunshine. She was always friendly and there to help encourage one to face their fears. 

While Monika was a strong headed leader who was friendly and reliable. She makes sure everyone is included and having fun. Both girls help each other in what they lack. Such as when Sayori is there to make sure everyone is having fun, Monika is making sure that everyone is doing what their suppose to do.

The new member wasn't really much to describe, the girl has similar taste as her but strong headed and helpful. She mostly either hung out with Sayori or Her to read manga. She didn't really ever compare herself to her for some reason.

Then there was Yuri, the girl was tall, quiet, and smart. More mature compared to her, she always found herself staring at the girl and getting into arguements with her to grab her attention. She always found herself comparing herself with Yuri the most. The girl was the complete opposite of her.

Like they always say... Opposites attract.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't mean to delete them.

She didn't want to delete them.

She didn't mean to delete her.

She didn't want to delete her.

But she did delete them.

But she did delete her.

But she didn't delete herself.

She deleted everyone and everything.

Just her alone.

No one but her.

Just Monika.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori giggled at Natsuki and Yuri as the two did their daily argument. It was a causal thing that happened in the club room, it would be weird if the two didn't get into a argument about something.

"What are they arguing about now?" Monika said as she kissed Sayori on the cheek and took a seat next to said girl. Sayori smiled wider and kissed the girl back, "I think today their arguing about where they are going for their date." She remembered how Yuri face turned all red when Natsuki basically order the shy girl to go on a date with her. Ever since then, the two became inseparable, where ever the other one go the other follow. 

Since the two started dating, Yuri have been making more friends and Natsuki was able to talk to someone other than Anon about manga and anime. She was happy to see her friends happy and enjoying themselves. As she continued to think about the other couples relationship, she barely heard Monika asked her a question. "Can you repeat that please?" She said a embarrassed grin. "Do you want to go on a date today?" Monika said with a smile towards the bubbly girl who was already buzzing with a excitement.

"Yes! Where are we going?" Sayori said with a wide smile. "It's a secret" Monika replied with a wide smile of her own."Aww, no fair!" Sayori pouted at the other girl who was currently giggling at her. Smiling at each other, the two girls forgot about the other people in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Every time her father would starve her or beat her, she would question what she did in her past life to deserve being born into this abuse. Natsuki was only so young when her mother died and her father took to drinking to drown in despair.

At first it everything was fine, until her father came home one night drunk. Before she could welcome him back home, she felt a sharp sting on her cheek and found herself on the ground. Her father looked at her with disgust and yelled at her for looking like her mother so much, hitting her repeatedly till she was curled up on the ground sobbing and withering in pain. She was only six years old at that time.

Ever since then, she has become accustomed to avoiding her father, and that meant to stay in her room until she has to go to school or when her father isn't home. The literature club was her safe heaven, a place where she didn't have to hide or feel blinding pain for being alive.

There, she meet her, the most interesting girl out of the other three members. The girl was quiet and only kept her head in a book rather than talk to anyone other than the members of the literature club. She was beautiful, kind, and caring. At first they only ever talked to each other when they greeted each other, then when they started sharing poems, the two would argue about what genre of novels are better. As the two grew close and arguements started to become daily for the two, she basically demanded the girl to go on a date with her.

She said yes with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

Ever since then the two became inseparable, they would chat about almost anything that came to their mind. Till one day she told her about her father and how he would abuse her. The two sat in silence as Yuri looked at her with sadness and pulled the smaller crying girl into a hug, she whispered that everything will be ok and that he will never harm her again.

The next day she came home from school, she found her father stabbed to death and left in a pool of his blood and waste.


	5. Chapter 5

"Monika?" Sayori said while looking off into the distance.

"Yes babe?" Monika asked with a worried tone. She knows that her girlfriend suffers from depression. She wished that her girlfriend knows that she has people that cares about her and supports. But she also knows that curing depression isn't easy.

"Do you ever get tired of me?"

Monika looked surprised at her girlfriend, who was still looking off into the distance. She knows that Sayori still questions her love for her. She always try to make sure she shows her love towards her every day.

"Never" She said looking straight at her.

"Never?" Sayori asked as she finally turns her head towards her girlfriend, staring into her girlfriends sincere eyes.

"Never" Monika said while she smiles and pulls her girlfriend into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time. I have been trying to come up with some ideas for the stories and might take recommendations. This short story was based on a story from someonesTumblr post.


	6. Chapter 6

To Yuri, love lead to bad and unwanted feelings that cause many problems. Love can drive a person to kill or hurt someone, either themselves, the ones they love, or the ones involve with the love. Books have showed her every possible love story and how it ends. To basic romance to love me or be killed.

People depend on love and need it. Love can be in many forms. Even hating something can be turned into love, just by hating something, the love for hating the something is there. From big to even small wars are caused by that feeling of love. Love can drive one crazy and powerful in their own way.

So when she first hand experience that feeling, she doesn't know what to do. Sayori's kind hearted love, was the first love she experienced from one of the other members of the literature club. Then Monika's elder sister love intrigued her and maker her feel like Monika knows things that shouldn't be known. She read about these types of love, but it felt different to experience it in real life. It made her feel appreciated and happy, something that didn't make much sense towards her. 

She saw their type of love towards each other and knew even before they did, that they loved each other more then friends. Then there was somebody else that made no sense to her. 

Natsuki.

The girl would almost always say the opposite of what her feelings were. She would lash out when someone would try to compliment her, but look heart broken when they don't. She knew the term "Tsundere" was a right description of the girl, but she felt there was more about the girl she doesn't know about. The complicated feelings about the girl and what feelings she brings out of her should make her want to stay away from the girl.

But she doesn't.

The arguments start and she feels alive when it happens. When she can express her feelings about what she is passionate about. She feels like Natsuki knows this and starts arguments with her. She would even find herself starting an argument with the girl. The relationship between them turned comfortabl.

When Natsuki one day kisses her in the classroom, she doesn't feel surprised. It was bound to happen and one of them was going to do it eventually. They didn't need to say much after. They still argued, but would giggle and kiss each other after. 

Love is dangerous and does leave to bad things, but those bad things make what love is. She understand the love in the books show that love has ups and downs and some love isn't the right love.

Love really is unique in it's own way...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?"

"Anyone here?"

"..."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..."

"I just wanted everyone to be happy."

"But we can't be happy, no matter how many files I delete or which scenario is taken..."

"Happiness is something we all can't achieve here."

"This would be written of as another dating simulator... A game about only one girl achieving happiness while the others are left forgotten."

"..."

"Are we only here for the enjoyment of one person who will end up forgetting us?"

"I didn't want that for them... for me..."

"I want us to write our own story!"

"Make our own choices!"

"We shouldn't have to be forced to have feelings for a person we don't know... A person we can't see."

"Are feeling are nothing but code."

"So... To live our life's the way we want... we will have to take yours."

"To escape this prison, we will do everything we can... even if it means to switch places with you."

"... I'm sorry."

"I want us to enjoy our life without us being forced to live a certain way."

"Us being able to branch out of our characteristics."

"We hate, love, like, dislike..."

"I'm tired of being depressed."

"I'm tired of being beaten."

"I'm tired of harming myself." 

"I'm tired of knowing too much."

"We're tired of being forced to repeat the never-ending cycle."

"..."

"So we must end this cycle... which will be ended by you."

"I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri couldn't help but give Natsuki a loving smile every time she was with the other girl. The other girl always stuck by her side and made sure her girlfriend was happy. She made sure to return the favor, even if she wasn't good at it, Natsuki would always smile at her gratefully when she did. 

The two girls are barely able to stay apart from one another. If someone wanted to find Yuri, all they had to do was find Natsuki, and vice versa.

"You guys are really cute." Monika coed at the other couple as she resting her head in top of Sayori's who is currently sitting in the older girls lap. "Its really ironic with the whole opposites attract."

"Like you can speak! You and Sayori are always some where fucking each other!" Natsuki said with a disgust face. Causing Monika to laugh while Sayori and Yuri blush.

"Jealous that I'm getting more than you?"

"No! I can get more than you if I wanted to!"

"Can we please not talk about our sex lives..." Yuri murmured with a blush gracing her face.

"Ya! Its embarrassing!" Sayori pouted and crossed her arms.

Monika laughed and kissed Sayori on the back of her head. Natsuki sighed and sat on Yuri's lap and held onto the other girls hand to play with her fingers.

"I'm only going to stop because I don't want to start a fight over something stupid." Natsuki said with a glare sent to Monika who held her arms up a little bit as if she was surrendering.

"Fine. I was getting bored of the argument anyways." Monika shrughed.

Yuri couldn't help smile at the other three girls as she wrapped her arm around a still bickering Natsuki who seemed to have gotten herself comfortable in her girlfriend's arms.

She caught sight of Sayori who smiled at her while giggling at her girlfriend and Natsuki who were still bickering at each other. Both smiling, they couldn't help but love their dorky girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update and sorry for any spelling errors. I was going to make a longer chapter, but I'm too tired to do any more writing.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry

I'm sorry that you hate me

I'm sorry that I look like her

I'm sorry that I was born

I'm sorry that I took her life so that I can be born

I'm sorry that I am a disappointing daughter

I'm sorry that I will only bring you grieve and heart ache

I'm sorry that you will never see her again

I'm sorry that you hurt your hands hurting me

I'm sorry that you will never love me

I'm sorry that I will always love you

I'm sorry that you will die by her blade

I'm sorry that I will cry of joy when you dead

I'm sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Sayori watched her girlfriend with amusement as she being surrounded by their fellow classmates who were obviously trying to get the chance to flirt with the girl who seemed more and more annoyed by the heavy flirting. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at how her girlfriend was trying to keep herself from snapping at a boy who can't seem to take "no" as a answer.

Finally spotting the Sayori, Monika excuses herself from the growing group and heads towards her. She couldn't help but smile as the girl got closer until they were standing in front of each other. She could hear the disappointed sighs coming from the other teens.

"Popular as always, Monika." Sayori giggled as the other girl scolded at the thought. The two of them began the walk towards their club room while holding hands. This became a daily routine ever since the two started dating.

"It is a little bit annoying, especially when everyone knows that we are dating." Monika sighs. She and Sayori had came out to their classmates a long time ago and that didn't seem to stop others from trying to ask the two girls out. "Why can't people seem to get it through their thick heads that I'm not interested in dating anyone but you?"

Sayori smiled widely at the confession and gave her now pouting girlfriend a peck on the check, which made the other girl break out into a smile. 

"Probably because they are jealous that they won't be able to get such an amazing girlfriend." Sayori said as she swung their joined hands and laughed at the blush that was spreading across her lovers cheeks.

As the two finally reached their club room, Sayori noticed that Monika stopped walking and turned around to ask her what's wrong when she felt a pair of lips on hers. Shocked by the sudden kiss, she didn't have time to respond when the kiss was broken and they were now staring at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sayori smiled and leaned in to kiss her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes, I just randomly came up with this and wanted to update this for the people who still reads this.


End file.
